


【KK】扭蛋机1

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【KK】扭蛋机1

随之而来的后果，就是甫一进家门，便被随后进来的人按在门板上颇带惩罚意味地大力咬上了嘴唇，紧接着灵巧的舌头就卷了进来。  
   
 “唔嗯——”  
   
 更甚于以往的火热吻法，轻而易举点燃了刚的热情。本来被光一按住的那一下肩胛骨狠狠撞在门框上疼得厉害，但是下一秒唇峰传来的痒麻马上分散了背后的注意力，让刚顺从地搂上他的脖子。  
   
 光一似乎有点激动，扶在刚腰间的手伸进衣摆蛮横又煽情地沿着凹进去的背线抚摩起来。刚抬眼看到吻着自己的人微皱着眉头表情专注，不由得再一次加深了这个吻，主动伸出舌头勾画起光一的齿龈。这一动作宛如热油上洒水，炸得堂本光一马上夺回主动权，强硬地缠住刚有些退缩的柔软，引导他向自己更深的地方进来。  
   
 口舌交缠带起的水声在安静的房间里听得扎耳，但下一秒更加令人脸红心跳的声响从双方贴紧的腰腹处传来——金属皮带扣撞在一起的声音让已经有些意乱情迷的刚神志稍稍回来了一些。  
   
 自己居然主动解开了光一的腰带，而自己的也被光一粗鲁地拽开了。  
   
 “帮帮我，Tsuyo。”  
   
 带着浓浓情欲的低哑声音从耳畔传来，刚受到蛊惑一般将手伸进了光一的内裤，有些不确定地用手摸了摸他那早已热硬得不行的东西。才刚刚碰到，就听到伏在自己肩上的人呼吸粗重了几分。这一变化使刚得到了鼓励，继而张开手掌将光一那里堪堪包裹住，缓慢地上下撸动起来。  
   
 湿热的呼吸喷洒在颈间，刚感受到了光一的兴奋，心下有些快意。可没等得意多久，就感觉到光一温度有些低的手同样地钻进了自己的裤子，不知是不是故意，若有若无地模仿起自己的动作来。清晰地感觉到光一的指节掠过身上最脆弱的地方，刚舒服得头皮发麻根本无法顾及手头的动作，慢了下来。  
   
 “不许停。”充满命令性的语句落了下来，下身作祟的手也伴着自己迟疑的动作放缓。  
   
 舒适的来源突然消失，刚有点急躁，可是无论如何也没法将注意力从自己下半身的手上移开，只得胡乱地套弄了两下。然而这种应付差事的态度显然让光一不满了。  
   
 “呐刚，很简单的。平时你是怎么想着我做的，现在就对着我怎样——我也一样好不好？”  
   
 堂本光一你是抖S大变态吧。  
   
 堂本刚本想一个白眼翻过去大声吐槽谁平时想着你做了，但很可惜现在这个情形没有余裕让他去犟嘴撒这种没意义的谎。还没等刚同意，堂本光一已经先一步动作，虎口卡住他分身的底端，食指和中指的指节内侧沿着筋络缓缓地搔刮起来。  
   
 强撑的理智和面子在恋人施与的快感面前都是无意义的，刚闭起眼睛回忆着自己有时夜半想到光一时起来自渎的手法，按照自己的习惯身临其境地在光一的东西上再现出来。可毕竟无法直接地感受到效果，刚比平时更认真一些，加大了手上动作的幅度。  
   
 很快地，他听到光一喉间漏出叹息。而又仿佛不服输一般，自己性器上的每一寸复又被光一的手卖力而细致地摩挲起来，爽得他没力气夹紧滑到腿际的裤子，“啪”地一声就这么落到地上。堂本刚感觉光一的顶端已经有些湿润，殊不知自己也是同样情况。  
   
 这种感觉太奇妙了。光一想着自己时是这样做的吗？而自己又有没有好好传达到光一那里？精神与肉体双重的快感提吊着两人的神经，一加一远远超过了二。  
   
 “Ko、Kochan……舒服吗？”想要确定。  
   
  何止是舒服，加上堂本刚现在略带小心的黏糊语气堂本光一差点就射了。但他还是咬牙嗯了一声，单手扳过刚的脸颊，细细密密地吻了上去。两人之间已经完全没有距离，衣襟糅在一起，下身的硬挺也会时不时地撞在一块儿，上下两处感觉细胞最灵敏的位置和光一纠结在一起，刚被这种新鲜的互帮互助模式搅得头脑混乱，放肆地喘着。  
   
  堂本刚发誓他没这么一心二用过，一边应着光一的吻一边照顾着手下光一的感觉。再次的亲吻更加快速地刺激起了两人的官感，两边的手都忙乱地加快了动作，吻也随之更加凌乱。刚只觉得突然之间脑子里一片空白，再回神过来掌心已是一片黏腻湿热，低头看去自己更加夸张，喷出的白浊溅得光一衣襟上都是。  
   
 “哈、哈……”两人的喘息混在一起，光一抬手脱掉紧身T恤胡乱卷起来给刚擦了擦手。刚有些脸热地看着黑色布料上分明的白色污垢，猛然记起这人好像说他有洁癖来着。  
   
  而接收到疑问的目光光一似乎有些会错了意，傻呵呵笑了笑说：  
   
 “这衣服才三百块。”  
   
  看着光一穿好了裤子往自家浴室走，刚心底打了几个问号：今天都这样了，还是不做下去吗？刚都要怀疑是不是自己手法太烂消了光一的兴致，但又觉得不应该，明明刚才瞟了一眼好像又精神起来了啊。  
   
 “光一、不继续吗？”憋红了脸，刚才牵住光一的小臂小声挤出了几个字。  
   
 堂本光一笑了出来，疼惜地摸了摸刚圆润的脸颊又亲了一下：  
   
 “我们说好了的，下一次下雨的时候。”  
   
 嗨呀！堂本刚简直恨不得抽那天的自己一巴掌：没事儿跑这个火车干什么，或者干脆那天直接给了光一不是更好？！  
   
 捕捉到恋人气鼓鼓的表情，光一两指曲起拎住刚颊边的小肉安抚：  
   
 “应该不会很远了。”  
   
 看着堂本光一这么安稳从容地说着这样的话，刚有些悲伤地想：完了，光一别不是憋太久憋傻了吧。


End file.
